The Bastard is Mine
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: Aku hanya siswa berandalan yang keren dan tampan. Semua murid bahkan memujaku dan aku menikmatinya. Namun satu hal aku tidak menyukai pelajaran olahraga, tapi sialnya guru olahraga baru itu benar-benar bajingan dia... Warn: YAOI/BOYSLOVE/BOYxBOY/BL. RnR...


**Happy Reading...**

 **-CHANBAEK-**

 **-YAOI-**

 **-M-**

 **\--[CHAPTER 1]--**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari biasanya anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun mengawali paginya dengan sambutan hangat dari para pegawai yang bekerja di rumah besar itu.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Baekhyun."

Yang di panggil Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, telinganya bahkan merasa bosan setiap pagi hanya ucapan itu yang keluar dari mulut para maidnya.

Sejak delapan tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya nyonya Byun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Baekhyun mulai merasakan kesepian, kasih sayang yang mulai menghilang dengan perlahan dari tuan Byun sejak kepergian istrinya dan sering meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk berbisnis keluar negeri.

 **Trenggg...**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya dengan keras diatas piring, membuat salahsatu maid menghampirinya. "Apa tuan muda tidak menyukai sarapan paginya?"

"Tak adakah yang mau menemani ku sarapan pagi?" para maid hanya saling pandang, ini memang bukan untuk pertama kalinya tuan muda mereka berucap dengan perkataan yang sama. "Saya akan menemani anda tuan muda."

Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian."

Para maidpun dengan terpaksa menemani tuan mudanya untuk sarapan pagi di meja makan. Walau ini bukan hal pertama bagi para maid itu, namun semuanya nampak canggung. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun pun menenggak segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya. "Baiklah, aku harus berangkat untuk menemui para penggemarku."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak membawa langkahnya pergi, "Apa tuan muda tidak melupakan pakaian olahraganya?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya hanya saja aku tidak akan membawanya." sahut Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran polosnya. Para maidnya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan tingkah tuan mudanya.

Mobil sedan hitam yang mengkilap akhirnya meninggalkan halaman luas kediaman Byun. Baekhyun dan supirnya kini tengah di perjalanan menuju **Elyxion High School** , sekolah milik orang tuanya lebih tepatnya tuan Byun.

"Tuan besar menanyakan kabar anda tuan muda."

Baekhyun berdecak mendengar lontaran supirnya, "Hampir satu tahun tidak pulang ke Korea dan appa bahkan menanyakan kabar anaknya lewat orang lain. Ck, appa macam apa!"

Supir itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya, "Tuan besar hanya sedang sibuk bekerja tuan muda."

"Apa tidak ada waktu satu menit saja untuk menghubungiku?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan punggungnya dengan helaan nafas beratnya, "Pekerjaan adalah nomor satu bagi appa dan aku entah ada di urutan nomor berapa baginya." lontar Baekhyun kembali dengan senyuman miringnya.

Hingga tak terasa mobil itupun sampai di depan sekolah **Elyxion High School**. Sang supir membukakan pintu dan Baekhyun keluar seperti biasanya mengundang para siswi saling berbisik dengan senyuman cantik milik mereka dan begitupun dengan beberapa siswa yang selalu tersenyum seperti menggodanya. Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dengan skeatboard miliknya.

Namun pagi ini ruang kelas yang di tempati Baekhyun sedikit berbeda, banyak siswa dan siswi tengah berbisik dan bergosip. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan hendak memasang earphone di telinganya, namun sayang pekikan dan suara nyaring sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Astaga, astaga Baek." Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya saat melihat bolamata sahabatnya dengan diameter yang semakin besar, "Ish, ada apa dengan mu?"

"Kita akan mempunyai guru olahraga baru." pekiknya.

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya kembali, "Aku tidak peduli Kyungsoo!"

"Tapi dia sangat tampan Baek."

"Ck, itu tidak akan membuatku mengikuti pelajaran itu." Baekhyun akhirnya memasang earphonenya dan membuat Kyungsoo yang berceloteh hanya menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berwajah tampan dan bertelinga lebar dengan postur tubuh yang siapapun melihatnya pasti ingin berada di bawah kungkungannya, ia berjalan dan membuat gaduh beberapa kelas karena para siswi saling berteriak memperebutkannya. Laki-laki itu hanya mengeluarkan smirk tampannya.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali." gumamnya dengan smirk tampannya, namun seperkian detik raut wajahnya berubah ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan membuka pintu kelas itu. Dan seperti dugaannya ia kembali di sambut oleh pekikan heboh para siswi.

"Baek, lihatlah." bisik Kyungsoo dan melepaskan earphone yang terpasang di telinga Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan. "Aish, jangan menganggu ku!"

"Lihatlah." Kyungsoo berbisik kembali dengan jengkel karena respon Baekhyun yang acuh tak acuh, "Ya, aku melihatnya Kyungsoo dia laki-laki bertelinga lebar seperti... Gajah." bisik Baekhyun di akhir ucapannya.

"Yak, kenapa kau mengatainya gajah!" pekik Kyungsoo dan sontak laki-laki yang kini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan para murid menghentikan ucapannya, Baekhyun hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Bodoh!"

Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada "Siapa yang seperti gajah?"

"Anda seonsaengnim." lontar Baekhyun dengan santai, Kyungsoo dan beberapa murid membolakan matanya dengan lontaran Baekhyun. Sedangkan beberapa murid yang lain tertawa pelan. Chanyeol menyondongkan tubuhnya dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Saya Park Chanyeol dan guru olahraga baru di sekolah ini."

Jantung Baekhyun dengan seketika berdetak kencang saat suara lowbass milik Chanyeol terdengar di telinganya dan deru nafas hangat dengan wangi mint menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membuat Chanyeol menyeringai di dalam hatinya. "Lari kelilingi lapangan."

Dan Baekhyun dengan seketika membuka matanya, "Kenapa harus?"

Chanyeol mengambil earphone dan ponsel milik Baekhyun, "Itu hukuman untuk murid yang tidak sopan pada gurunya dan jangan menggunakan earphone saat di dalam kelas." Baekhyun berdecak mendengarnya.

.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Baekhyun lari mengelilingi lapangan dengan terpaksa demi ponsel miliknya. Jika saja di dalam ponsel itu tidak ada sesuatu yang berharga baginya, ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan ponsel itu cuma-cuma. Sedangkan yang lainnya tengah sibuk olahraga dan beberapa malah ada yang bergosip dengan pekikan hebohnya.

"Seonsaengnim, saya harus ke toilet." ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Apa kau ingin kabur?" Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Darurat."

"Baiklah dan cepat kembali." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi, ia tersenyum menang karena merasa berhasil membodohi guru olahraga itu.

Namun Baekhyun berjalan melewati toilet, ia terus membawa langkahnya ke arah belakang sekolah dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar saat seorang laki-laki tengah menunggunya dengan punggung yang ia sandarkan di dinding dingin.

"Kau sudah menunggu ku?" Baekhyun menarik roko yang tengah di hisap oleh laki-laki itu dan ia hisap lalu kemudian ia injak. "Kau sangat berkeringat Baek." kedua tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap tetesan keringatnya tanpa jijik. "Aku haus Sehun."

"Minumlah yang banyak." ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Guru baru itu benar-benar sialan." ucap Baekhyun dengan jengkel. Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir tipis Baekhyun yang kini sudah ada dalam himpitannya, "Aku merindukan mu." bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun dan sontak sosok mungil langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, "Aroma tubuh mu benar-benar menggairahkan Baek."

"Aku sedang berkeringat Sehun."

"Tapi itu malah membuatku ingin menidurimu sekarang juga." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dengan lontaran Sehun. Dan bibir tipis itu akhirnya ia daratkan di atas bibir Sehun dengan senang hati laki-laki albino itu menyambut lumatan kasar si mungil.

.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Para muridnya masih sibuk dengan olahraga masing-masing, sedangkan satu murid yang masih ia hukum belum kembali juga. Chanyeol berdecak, ia tahu betul jika Baekhyun memang sudah menipunya. Ia akhirnya berjalan untuk mencari muridnya ' _Baekhyun_ '.

Tempat pertama yang menjadi tujuannya adalah toilet, namun sayang toilet itu bahkan kosong tanpa seorangpun. "Murid nakal rupanya."

Langkah kaki lebarnya ia bawa kembali, namun seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibalik dinding membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menepuk bahu murid itu, "Kenapa ada di sini, masuk kelas."

"Ba.. Baik seonsaengnim." murid itu membungkuk sopan sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Sialan kau Baekhyun mengambil milikku, awas saja kau!" desisnya dengan kesal, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

Chanyeol yang merasa penasaran akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melihatnya, namun sayang itu adalah sebuah tontonan yang tidak ia harapkan. Langkah kakinya ia bawa untuk menghampiri dua siswa yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas.

 **Ekhemzzz...**

Chanyeol berdehem dan keduanya sontak melepaskan pagutannya, namun kedua siswa itu terlihat sangat santai tanpa ada rasa takut karena kepergok oleh seorang guru tengah berciuman.

"Kau kabur dari hukuman untuk menemui kekasih mu?" Chanyeol bertanya namun Baekhyun hanya menyahutinya dengan deheman.

"Kembali ke kelas." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun untuk menyuruhnya pergi dari tempat itu, namun Sehun berdecak mendengarnya. Selang beberapa detik siswa albino itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengancingkan seragam Baekhyun yang terbuka di bagian dadanya, "Kembali ke lapangan dan jangan melakukan hal itu lagi di sekolah." Baekhyun rasanya mendadak tuli dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol padanya, hingga tepukan pelan di pucuk kepalanya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Kedua mata puppy miliknya mengerjap dengan lucu membuat Chanyeol _lagi_ dan _lagi_ menyeringai di dalam hatinya. "Apa murid nakal ini tidak mendengar perintah ku?"

"Apa kau ingin aku menambah hukuman mu?" lanjut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri dengan decakan kesalnya.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi kepergian Baekhyun hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, "Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku Byun Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol dengan seringaian tampannya.

.

.

 **Brukkk...**

Baekhyun melempar tas sekolah miliknya di atas sofa hitam, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan tatapan lurus menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Isi kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba di penuhi oleh sosok guru baru di sekolahnya, suara lowbassnya bahkan terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun membuat sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak dengan kencang, dadanya bahkan terasa sesak.

"Ini gila." gumam Baekhyun.

Ia langsung bangkit dari berbaringnya dan berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang, kedua mata sipitnya melihat kearah seragam bagian depan yang sempat di kancingkan oleh tangan kekar guru olahraganya ' _Chanyeol_ '.

"Shit, guru itu memang menyebalkan tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Walau dia mempunyai telinga seperti gajah, dia tetap sangat tampan, tubuhnya bahkan sangat gagah dan tangannya shit. Bagaimana jika..." namun ditengah-tengah monolognya seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP...


End file.
